You Can't Take It With You
You Can't Take It With You 1938, directed by Frank Capra (IMDB Link ) IMDB Summary: A man from a family of rich snobs becomes engaged to a woman from a good-natured but decidedly eccentric family. *Jean Arthur - Alice Sycamore *Lionel Barrymore - Martin Vanderhof *James Stewart - Tony Kirby *Edward Arnold - Anthony P. Kirby *Mischa Auer - Kolenkhov *Ann Miller - Essie Carmichael *Spring Byington - Penny Sycamore *Samuel S. Hinds - Paul Sycamore *Donald Meek - Poppins *H.B. Warner - Ramsey *Halliwell Hobbes - DePinna *Dub Taylor - Ed Carmichael *Mary Forbes - Mrs. Anthony Kirby *Lillian Yarbo - Rheba *Eddie 'Rochester' Anderson - Donald (as Eddie Anderson) *Clarence Wilson - John Blakely *Josef Swickard - Professor *Ann Doran - Maggie O'Neill *Christian Rub - Schmidt *Bodil Rosing - Mrs. Schmidt *Charles Lane - Henderson *Harry Davenport - Judge *Eugene Anderson Jr. - Bobby (uncredited) *Jimmy Anderson - Porter in Bank (uncredited) *Stanley Andrews - Attorney to Kirby at Arraignment (uncredited) *William Arnold - Reporter (uncredited) *Johnny Arthur - Kirby's Office Aide (uncredited) *Frank Austin - Neighbor (uncredited) *Dorothy Babb - Child Dancer (uncredited) *Irving Bacon - Henry, the Head Waiter (uncredited) *Harry A. Bailey - Neighbor (uncredited) *Joseph E. Bernard - Neighbor (uncredited) *Gladys Blake - Mary (uncredited) *Beatrice Blinn - Neighbor (uncredited) *Ward Bond - Mike, the Detective (uncredited) *Joe Bordeaux - Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Charles Brinley - Neighbor (uncredited) *Ralph Brooks - Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Stanley Brown - Newsboy (uncredited) *Gloria Browne - Child Dancer (uncredited) *James Burke - Chief Detective (uncredited) *Eddy Chandler - Plainclothes Policeman (uncredited) *Wallis Clark - Bill Hughes (uncredited) *Chester Clute - Hammond (uncredited) *Nick Copeland - Barber (uncredited) *Anne Cornwall - Miss Jones, Blakely's Secretary (uncredited) *Nell Craig - Blakely's Inquisitive Office Worker (uncredited) *Beatrice Curtis - Neighbor (uncredited) *Dick Curtis - Strongarm Man (uncredited) *Sidney D'Albrook - Trustee (uncredited) *Howard Davies - Neighbor (uncredited) *Lew Davis - Reporter (uncredited) *Edgar Dearing - Bill, Plainclothes Policeman (uncredited) *Vernon Dent - Expressman (uncredited) *Kay Deslys - Woman (uncredited) *Homer Dickenson - Man (uncredited) *Bill Dill - Reporter (uncredited) *Lester Dorr - Reporter (uncredited) *Florence Dudley - Woman (uncredited) *Roland Dupree - Child Dancer (uncredited) *Edward Earle - Bank Manager (uncredited) *Oliver Eckhardt - Man (uncredited) *Jim Farley - Police Sergeant (uncredited) *Betty Farrington - Neighbor (uncredited) *Eddie Fetherston - Worried Neighbor (uncredited) *Pat Flaherty - Police Guard at Courtroom Entrance (uncredited) *Kitty Flanagan - Woman (uncredited) *James Flavin - Jailer (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Martin's Neighbor in Courtroom (uncredited) *Sterrett Ford - Man (uncredited) *Byron Foulger - Kirby's Assistant (uncredited) *Almeda Fowler - Woman (uncredited) *Dick French - Bank Clerk (uncredited) *Jack Gardner - Reporter (uncredited) *Joe Geil - Child Dancer (uncredited) *Jack Grant - Policeman (uncredited) *Jesse Graves - Man (uncredited) *Robert Greig - Lord Melville (uncredited) *Carlton Griffin - Bank Clerk (uncredited) *Kit Guard - Inmate Wearing Black Cap (uncredited) *Chuck Hamilton - Guard (uncredited) *John Hamilton - Kirby's Dining Guest (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Diner (uncredited) *Edward Hearn - Court Attendant (uncredited) *Oscar 'Dutch' Hendrian - Ice Man (uncredited) *Russell Hicks - Attorney to Kirby (uncredited) *Harry Hollingsworth - Doorman (uncredited) *John Ince - Neighbor (uncredited) *Paul Irving - Office Manager (uncredited) *Boyd Irwin - Attorney to Kirby at Arraignment (uncredited) *Eddie Kane - Attorney to Kirby (uncredited) *Edward Keane - Board Member (uncredited) *Alice Keating - Woman (uncredited) *Pert Kelton - Inmate (uncredited) *Louis King - Man (uncredited) *Bob Kortman - Man (uncredited) *William Lally - Reporter (uncredited) *Stella LeSaint - Neighbor (uncredited) *Margaret Mann - Neighbor (uncredited) *Tina Marshall - Neighbor (uncredited) *Edwin Maxwell - Attorney to Kirby (uncredited) *Frank McClure - Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Ralph McCullough - Man (uncredited) *Eva McKenzie - Neighbor (uncredited) *Charles McMurphy - Guard (uncredited) *James Millican - Policeman (uncredited) *Frank Mills - Trustee (uncredited) *Bruce Mitchell - Policeman in Park (uncredited) *Clive Morgan - Man (uncredited) *Gene Morgan - Reporter (uncredited) *Arthur Murray - Elevator Boy (uncredited) *Wedgwood Nowell - Diner (uncredited) *Georgia O'Dell - Woman (uncredited) *Dagmar Oakland - Woman (uncredited) *Fred Parker - Neighbor (uncredited) *Blanche Payson - Matron (uncredited) *George C. Pearce - Neighbor (uncredited) *Edward Peil Sr. - Neighbor Helping with Move (uncredited) *Lee Phelps - Bailiff (uncredited) *Hilda Plowright - Lady Melville (uncredited) *Ed Randolph - Neighbor (uncredited) *Doris Rankin - Mrs. Leach (uncredited) *Jimmy the Raven - Raven (uncredited) *Frances Raymond - Neighbor (uncredited) *Hilda Rhodes - Woman (uncredited) *Ky Robinson - Court Policeman (uncredited) *Gale Ronn - Neighbor (uncredited) *Marion C. Rotolo - Accordion Player (uncredited) *Nell Roy - Woman (uncredited) *Dick Rush - Bank Guard (uncredited) *Cy Schindell - Man (uncredited) *Harry Semels - Man (uncredited) *Frank Shannon - Mac (uncredited) *C.L. Sherwood - Drunk (uncredited) *Ernest Shields - Man (uncredited) *Bruce Sidney - Bank Clerk (uncredited) *S.S. Simon - Man at Jail (uncredited) *Harry Stafford - Bank Clerk (uncredited) *Edwin Stanley - Executive (uncredited) *Bert Starkey - Neighbor (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Court Bailiff (uncredited) *Belle Stoddard - Neighbor (uncredited) *Jane Talent - Woman (uncredited) *Carlie Taylor - Bank Clerk (uncredited) *Rosemary Theby - Woman (uncredited) *Patty Thomas - Child Dancer (uncredited) *Victor Travers - Man (uncredited) *Laura Treadwell - Kirby's Dining Guest (uncredited) *John Tyrrell - Strongarm Man (uncredited) *Pearl Varvalle - Woman (uncredited) *Dorothy Vernon - Neighbor (uncredited) *Bess Wade - Neighbor (uncredited) *Walter Walker - Governor Leach (uncredited) *Pierre Watkin - Attorney to Kirby (uncredited) *Gertrude Weber - Woman (uncredited) *Pat West - Expressman (uncredited) *Larry Wheat - Kirby's Secretary (uncredited) *Bud Wiser - Policeman (uncredited) *Ian Wolfe - Kirby's Secretary (uncredited) *Billy Wolfstone - Child Dancer (uncredited) *Alex Woloshin - Russian General in Jail (uncredited) Category:1938 Category:Comedy Category:Families Category:Family